


395 Days

by DarkRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Angst and Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRen/pseuds/DarkRen
Summary: Since the creatures appeared, Rey has not seen another human being. 395 days ... until a stranger named Ben arrives at her cabin in the woods
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://ibb.co/1fScFS1)

It had been months since Rey needed to go down to the river. But it was being a very hot summer and the water reserves were beginning to run out. It hadn't rained in weeks and the well was about to run dry. Rey walked with two plastic gallons in her hands. On her back she carried the spear she made. She never left the house without it. A long, stiff cane with a sharp knife tied to the end.

Rey walked through the trees attentive to any movement or sound. Naked, her wasted leather boots were the only thing that covered her body. One day, by chance, she discovered that the creatures were unable to see human skin. That day she was bathing on the shore of the lake when one of them appeared from the trees. Tall, black, with long clawed arms and a mouth full of large fangs. The creature continued on its way without seeing Rey. For some reason, they weren't able to distinguish skin color. From that day on, Rey walked naked if she had to leave the cabin she was taking refuge in. Also, if by some chance, another person appeared, her life was worth much more than the shame that could go through showing her naked body.

The forest was very lush. The thousands of tree branches blocked the direct rays of the sun. But when she found a small clearing bathed in the sun, Rey put the gallons on the ground and paused for a moment to feel the warmth of the sun in her body. Beads of sweat formed on her neck and snaked down from the nape to her breasts. She remembered those summers with Rose, Finn and Poe at the pool when their only concern was to always have a piña colada on the table.

Suddenly, a noise brought her out of her state of peace ...

WHAM !! WHAM!!

In front of her, something was stepping on the dry leaves. With a swift movement, Rey tightly grasped her spear. She was a woman with feline reflexes and could go from one state to another in milliseconds. Attentively, she looked around until she noticed something moving between the trunks of a group of trees to her right.

For a moment, she feared it was one of those disgusting, fanged things. She had been very careful not to be followed. It was practically impossible for those creatures to have found her. Suddenly, something came out of the trees and Rey clenched her spear tightly. With agility, she stabbed it with a sharp blow, killing it in front of her: a brown rabbit that, like her, just wanted to stay safe from its predators.

Back at the cabin, Rey left the gallons full of clean water and cleaned the prey to cook it at night. Exhausted, she flopped onto the couch. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep ...

“IF SOMEONE HEARS THIS AND IS SEEKING SHELTER, WE HAVE CREATED A SAFE PLACE IN SKELLING ISLAND, THE NORTH LAKE ISLE. WE HAVE FOOD, MEDICATION AND WEAPONS. THE MORE WE ARE, THE SAFER WE WILL BE ", the radio signal said over and over again ...

AAAAAH !! Rey awoke with a start, her hands on her chest, drenched in sweat and short of breath. She've had the same old nightmare again. The memory of something that really happened: She was with Rose in a 4X4 looking for a shopping center to find groceries. The radio was playing the message about a safe haven on Skelling Island. When they first heard it, Rose refused to listen to her.

She preferred to survive with Rey and not risk their lives traveling to that place. But Rey insisted over and over again. Rose ended up giving in for her friend. When they found Skelling and walked through its doors, they believed they were safe. But what happened behind those walls was even more terrifying than the creatures that now populated the Earth in search of food. Rey wasn't able to forgive herself for what they did to Rose. And that nightmare haunted her every time she fell asleep. She felt guilty, if only she had listened to Rose... Someday she would return to that place to take revenge for what happened ...

Rey washed her face with the cold water she had collected in the morning. It helped calm his nerves after the nightmare. More calmly, she cooked the meat she had hunted. The rabbit was big enough for dinner and lunch the next day. It was getting dark. So she lit the candles that were scattered throughout the house. There was a generator next to the kitchen, but although se was a very good mechanic, she hadn't been able to make it work in all the time she had been there. As she cooked she thought that she would give anything to go back, to those years with her friends in the pool, to laugh and have fun with Rose and the others.

Dinner was ready. Rey placed the plate on the table and grabbed a chair to sit down. But something stopped her. The rain began to sound hard on the roof. Rey walked to one of the windows and saw a curtain of water fall between the house and the forest. " Risking my life to get water down to the river this morning and now this?" She laughed. It had been a long time since she laughed like that. At least she would eat meat for dinner tonight. She sat down at the table and took a bite of the rabbit. He was perfectly done. She was a nice cook. She always had been. But how she had come to be a hunter with such good reflexes was a mystery. It may be that when someone reaches their limit, forces awaken within that they had never imagined possessing. Until the night those creatures appeared and the world she had known came to an end, she never thought that she would have to learn to hunt her own food.

KNOCK KNOCK!!

Rey swallowed hard, grabbed the spear that sat by the wall, and walked carefully to the window. Something had just knocked on the door twice. “Could it be one of those things? Can not be. They would have directly knocked the door down and try to eat me”. Thought Rey. In a few seconds ... another two blows. The rain was heavy and she couldn't see who or what was knocking on the door. A tall dark figure raised his arm to deliver two more blows. He was certainly human. Rey held her breath, clenched the spear, and spoke:

Whoever you are, you have five seconds to leave!! ”.

Rey waited for some kind of reaction, but only hearing the sound of the rain...

"Please open up. I won't do any harm to you... Please...” said a firm, deep voice from behind the door.

"But I Do. ( She said,) I might be the one who harms you!" she answered firmly.

395 days without hearing another voice, without having a minimum of human interaction with anyone. Rey felt a mixture of fear, relief and excitement.. and the way he said that please.. But she knew she couldn't trust anyone.

"Five ... four ... three ...", Rey began the countdown. She was determined to open the door and attack whoever was on the other side.

"Wait! I'm going to get away from the door. And you will see that I do not carry any weapons. Don't leave me out here, please. I've been walking through the forest for a week. "

Rey shook her head. She wanted to trust him but couldn't. Then took a deep breath and reconsidered. What if he wasn't dangerous? What if they could help each other? Rey sighed and decided to open it. “Stay away and don't even think about taking a step when I open the door! I am armed! ”She shouted confidently to the stranger.

The dark figure walked backwards until he was several meters away from the door. Rey could see him in the rain through the window. Determined, she opened the door, pointing the spear outward. He took a step forward and there, in the rain, he was with his hands up, serious and motionless. Rey asked him to walk slowly towards the house. Little by little, as he approached her, Rey began to see that figure. He was a young man, perhaps a little older than her, tall, with broad shoulders and half his hair soaked from the rain. When he was two meters from the door, something made Rey confide. Maybe her intuition, maybe the electricity under her skin or that he half-smiled and was charming.

It could have been the 395 days without seeing another person, it could have been the wet clothes that stuck to his body or the beads of sweat that began to form on her neck. But Rey let him into the house. Once inside, she closed the door on his back without lowering the spear that was aimed at the stranger's stomach.

"Thank you. My name is Ben, ”he said with wet hair flattened in his face. He raised a hand to push it away from his face and Rey drew her weapon closer to him.

"Are you going to spend all night holding that?" Ben asked, pointing to the spear.

Rey looked him in the eye with a serious expression. There was something about him that gripped her in an almost sickly way. Give him a chance, she thought. Rey lowered the spear without letting it go. Ben's eyes lit up when he saw the plate of meat on the table. He was hungry. She felt some tenderness seeing him like this. But she didn't let that lower her defenses. It could be an enemy, she thought.

"If you tell me what you're doing here and don't lie to me, I'll prepare a dish for you," Rey told him. "But first I need to check that you have no weapons." Rey pointed to the door. He shrugged and understood what he had to do. Ben leaned against the door like a suspect waiting to be frisked. “Everything I have is in the car. 6 days from here on foot, except for a knife that I carry in my pocket. You can keep it for now. "

Rey patted him down and took the razor away but not before checking how hard all the muscles in his body were and how huge he was, feeling a slight blush on his cheeks and her nipples hardening under her shirt. Ben smiled and told her that he would tell her everything, but that he should change his soaking clothes first to avoid catching a cold. "I guess you don't have a shower, do you?" He asked.

Rey was silent. She only had the two gallons of water that she had collected in the morning and didn't want to run out of water again. But she remembered that it was still raining, and by dawn the well would be overflowing. “The bathroom is at the back. Use the jugs behind the door. You have towels under the sink ”.

“… Do you have anything I can wear? To change… ”he asked.

Rey looked Ben up and down. He was huge. None of her clothes would do. She tried to hide the chuckle that escaped her by imagining him in one of her T-shirts. Then she remembered that when she arrived at the cabin, she put all the clothes that were too big in a trunk inside the closet. Surely they belonged to someone who lived there before and fled after hearing on the news that the world was falling apart.

With the clothes for Ben on her hands, Rey walked over to the bathroom to put them on the floor. Ben had left the door open. He showered giving his back to the door. She watched him almost hypnotized. She knew she shouldn't be there looking at him, but it had been too long since she had seen another body in front of her. Ben held the jug above his head with one muscular arm. Water ran down his hair down his neck and back to his ass. "Fuck," she whispered. Unconsciously she bit her lip. For a moment she wondered what would happen if she too undressed and went to the bathroom with him. She imagined him grabbing her breasts before lowering one of those huge arms to jerk her off.

The image in her mind made her clothes fall off her arms. The noise caught Ben's attention, who turned to her, revealing the rest of her naked body. Quickly, Rey returned to the living room. Despite her bravery, strength, and agility, she felt small and vulnerable. She sat at the table to wait for him, red and shy. “He hasn't seen me. His eyes were closed, ”she thought. But he was already looking down the hall that led to the living room, smiling.

Ben and Rey began to eat dinner in silence. Despite finding men's clothing around the house, the T-shirt fitted him tightly and marked every muscle in his chest. She was looking at him amused. Ben didn't seem to care that the shirt was too small for him. He just wanted to enjoy every bite of his dinner. Rey felt strange. She wasn't alone at last, but she didn't know Ben at all. What if he was a murderer? What if he wanted to steal from her? What if he had hidden plans? Rey looked at her spear and was reassured that she could quickly stop Ben if he tried something strange. She tried to enjoy the company of another human being after 395 days alone.

"So, now are you going to tell me who you are and what you do here or am I going to have to take your plate away?" Rey asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the warmth welcome, and the feedback, hope you enjoy this second chapter as much as I did writing it

"Are you going to tell me who you are and what you are doing here or am I going to have to take your plate away?" Rey asked. Ben stared at her, took a sip of water to finish swallowing the piece of meat in his mouth. and answered the question: “My name is Ben Solo. Before… well, the end of the world, I was a professor at the Chandrilla university.” Without expecting it, a fleeting and unexpected thought passed through Rey's mind: “I would have liked to be his student and make him check my exam grade. Wait… And this thought ??… I've been alone too long. Why do I think this ?! "

Quickly, she snapped out of her fantasy, settled into the chair and frowned, wanting this stranger to take her seriously. She continued questioning him. Ben explained that he worked at the Philosophy department of the Campus. He told her that he had no family, that he had lived alone for many years and that he was focused on his classes and writing a book. "Well, Will you tell me how you do it? to study Plato and have time to exercise those pecs ... Damn, thank goodness I didn't say that out loud !! Calm down, Rey for God's sake,”she thought. Rey tried not to let her facial expressions reveal the thoughts she was having. She was struggling to stay focused.

She asked Ben where he was the night the creatures appeared. Ben nodded, took a deep breath, and explained that he was in college correcting exams. Only a couple more teachers and cleaning staff remained. He continued: “Suddenly, the power went out on campus. And that sound started ”he said. "The growls of those creatures," she stated. "Yes. First the grunts and then… the screams. Those things started attacking those who were still on campus. It would be like 20. It was horrible. I looked out the window and saw how one of those gondras destroyed my colleague, her name was Gwen”, continued Ben. Suddenly, Rey stood up and, in a fit of rage, threw her chair back. Jumping up, she grabbed her weapon and aimed it at Ben's neck. Sharp metal brushed the stranger's skin. "Gondras ?? This is what those depraved ones call the creatures! Do you come from Skellin Island?! ”. Ben nodded. Rey's lips began to tremble, her hands clenched the spear and held it even closer to Ben's neck. “You are one of them!” Stated Rey. "No," he answered bluntly. "I don't believe you. Liar! ”She screamed.

Full of rage, Rey brought the spear a little closer to Ben's neck until a drop of blood appeared. At that moment, he made a quick movement with one hand to throw the plate containing his dinner against the wall. Unconsciously, she followed the path of the plate with her eyes. Quickly, Ben took the opportunity to grab the spear, remove it from his neck and stand in front of Rey. The two of them held the spear tightly looking into each other's eyes. Rey was breathing fast. How could he have fooled me? she thought.

In the last 395 days she had not seen anyone. She had managed to escape from two of those creatures and kill another. Killing them was not easy. They were agile and had long and extremely strong arms. How has this man managed to mislead her? She thought. "Listen. I am not one of them. I left a month ago, ”Ben explained. "Stop lying!!" she yelled. “You are the girl who escaped before me, right? Rose's friend, ”he asked. At that moment, Rey gulped. How did you know who it was? And how dare he mention her best friend? How could she trust him? Rey tried to calm herself down. Without letting go of the spear, she asked him why had he escaped and why he knew who Rose was. Ben said he did not agree with what was done there, that he knew what had happened to Rose because it had happened with other people before. He explained that, in there, everyone knew the story. Rose rebelled when the men at the shelter ordered her to be a slave. The slaves carried a tracker device and, in exchange for doing everything they were ordered to do, they had the best rooms, food and security. But Rose refused by punching one of those men called Hux in the face. In response to her gesture, she was taken to the forbidden area of the shelter.

Rey was hunting with a group of refugees. When she cane back and found out everything that happened she was on shock. " I had been in that place too long. It was beginning to affect me. I was transforming myself into another person,” Ben explained. “Their leader has brainwashed them. They are savages." "Then tell me you're not one of them ” Rey asked. Ben looked into her eyes, serious and silent. Slowly, he dropped the spear, leaving unprotected. If she had wanted, Rey could have pierced his heart in a single movement. But she also looked at him silently. And suddenly she thought of Rose. And in those who took her, those treacherous snakes.. And what they told her when she returned from the hunt: “your friend is dead. This is what happens with the rebel ones. Do you want to be a rebel too? "

Rey felt guilty about her death. Because Rose didn't want to go to the shelter. She preferred to survive with Rey and find her other friends. She accepted because Rey insisted on going to Skelling after hearing the radio message. Therefore, Rey knew that revenge was the only thing that could ease her pain. When she was informed of Rose's death, she decided to escape. She knew she couldn't fight them alone. She was not strong enough. She choose to leave and prepare her revenge. But now she had someone from Skelling before her. Someone who seemed friendly but was surely hiding another wolf under his skin. And all those thoughts came together in a scream of rage. Rey raised his spear and took a quick breath deciding whether to end Ben's life. He closed his eyes in peace. Rey looked at him with tear-stained eyes. She was unable to kill him. Doubts assailed her.

She put the spear down and brought her face close to Ben's face. “Tell me you are not one of them! Swear you won't lie to me! ”Rey ordered in a shaking voice. Only a few inches separated their lips. Ben felt like he wanted to hug her. He couldn't see her cry. He couldn't see her suffer. Something was pushing him to calm her down to protect her. But he knew that any wrong move could end with a sharp spear piercing his chest. "Swear to me," she repeated. Ben took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something when… GGGGRRRR! GGGRRRR! Rey's tears dried up at once. Her heart raced and she turned her head toward the window.

One of the creatures, or gondras as they were called them Skelling, was behind the glass. Quickly, Rey put a hand over Ben's mouth to keep him from speaking. GGGGRRRR! GGGRRRR! The gondra disappeared from the window, but its growls sounded behind the walls. Whispering, Rey ordered Ben not to speak and to undress. He didn't understand anything. Rey pointed the spear at him and whispered again: "Get naked." In other circumstances, a single request from her would have been enough for Ben to remove all his clothes. But why was that girl asking him to get naked now? "If you don't want to die, get naked," she whispered. Rey lifted the white shirt she was wearing, exposing her breasts. For a moment, Ben forgot about the creature that was walking around the house. She released the button on her cloth pants and dropped them to the floor. "If you get naked he won't see you," she whispered convincingly. Ben put his doubts aside and trusted her. He removed the tight black T-shirt that Rey had left him to continue unbuttoning his worn jeans.

Rey looked Ben in the eye and threw her shyness away to grab her white panties and pull them down until she was completely naked. He did the same with his underwear, exposing a huge penis. For a moment, they analyzed each other's body doing a bottom-up scan until they met their… CCRRRMMMMM! In Ben's dark eyes, Rey saw the reflection of the gondra that had just broken down the door and was running inside, resting its long arms on the ground. Rey held up a finger indicating Ben not to move. The gondra walked through the house knocking over tables and chairs while observing everything carefully. Ben clenched his fists, fighting the urge to fight the creature. With a slow movement, the gondra brought her face closer to Ben's naked body. Rey reached down to grab her spear. The creature turned towards her, shook its head to either side and continued walking towards the door until… CRRRRRRR! The sharp point of the King's spear protruded from the gondra's chest. With a sharp movement, the spear drew back and the creature fell limp to the ground.

Ben looked at Rey surprised by his agility and reflexes. How could she do that? What kind of training have she had? No one in the shelter had that strength ” he thought. Ben smiled at Rey and thanked her. She, serious, shook her head. She blamed, she hadn't seen those monsters in many months and that they had almost died because of him. "How is it my fault?" He asked indignantly. "Because he followed you. I'm sure ”, she answered seriously. “I haven't encountered any gondra since I left Skelling's shelter,” he explained. "They have not followed me," he continued. "It's the same. Either way, we can't stay here. If one has come, more could come. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving” Rey said safely. Ben agreed and proposed to accompany her. Together they might have a better chance of survival.

Rey had been alone for 395 days. She knew how to take care of herself. But she also knew that two people were stronger than one, that it would be easier to find food and fight those monsters if they appeared again. Besides, Ben's presence made something stir inside her somehow. Heat ran through her body, and the beads of sweat that were born on her neck began to slide down her breasts. Rey watched as Ben's breathing caused his chest to expand and contract in a hypnotic way. "Why do I feel this? I would throw myself on top of him pushing him to the ground and ride him until he came, ”she thought.

With a shaky sigh, Rey put down the spear and grasped the gondra by the arms. “Take the legs. I don't want to spend the night here with this rotting thing” Rey said. "How did you know it wouldn't see us naked?" Ben asked. “I discovered it one day when I was bathing naked in the river. Since then, I have not left the cabin dressed. Come on, grab him by the legs" Ben and Rey carried the creature out of the cabin. They decided to spend the night at the house. It was too dark outside. In the morning they would leave because Rey was sure more monsters would appear. The sun was still several hours away. Rey dressed, grabbed a chair, and placed it in front of the window to stand guard all night. He told Ben to sleep if he wanted. He nodded, dressed, took another chair, placed it next to Rey, and sat down. She stared at Ben's reflection in the window, silently. And she saw how Ben eyes wandered to her. 

Focused and hiding what she felt, she thought about how she would have liked to spend that night with him, if things were different. But he still couldn't be trusted, much less the creatures that might be hiding in the trees. Where could they go the next day? Would they get lost in the forest? Did Ben claim to be who he really was? Doubts assailed Rey's mind. At least, there was something about this that she liked: the warmth of that stranger brushing her foot with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Reylo fic and I would love you to give me feedback on both the good and what can be improved to continue with the story


End file.
